Wonderland
by Keelywolfe
Summary: Bumblebee was thrilled when the other Autobots started landing on Earth. At first. Sort of Bumblebee/Sam. Kind of Bumblebee/Sideswipe. Look, it's complicated! It's also SLASH, be warned!
1. Wonderland

Title: Wonderland

by Keelywolfe

Warnings: Holoforms!

Summary: Hop down the rabbit hole, little Bee. You know you want to...

* * *

It had seemed like something of a miracle at first, when other Autobots began to arrive. It had been so long since Bumblebee had seen anyone who wasn't in his small group that it had been almost like a thrilling fantasy formed by a desperately lonely processor, one that Bumblebee had been almost afraid would vanish and he would find himself tumbling back to sanity. His anxious delight had lasted almost an Earth month, basking in the presence of others. Sam had been amused by it, indulgent to the need to occasionally take the bus since his ride was hanging out with his old crew, as Sam had put it with mock hurt.

Not that Bumblebee hadn't been happy to drag him along and introduce him to every new Autobot, Sam dutifully learning their designations. And perhaps Bumblebee had been a little eager, a little clinging, but it had been so long since he'd seen others and no one had begrudged him it.

Almost no one.

It would have been Sunstreaker who popped his bubble back into reality, and all it took was one sneer.

"Primus, he's like one of those little earth puppies. Little Bee, if you aren't going to bend the little human over, would you at least fuck _someone _and give the rest of us a break?" He had smirked, optics glittering coldly before he'd added, "You might have better luck if you bend over for them."

Punching away that smirk had been astonishing satisfying.

Until Optimus had sent them both for a little solitary confinement. That left Bumblebee here, in one of the hangers, appreciating something he thought he had left behind. Being alone. Far in the back where the shadows were heavy, Bumblebee closed his optics and relaxed, letting it go. Relaxing into the silence.

Not that it had been true. Sunstreaker was just a pit slagging bastard, was all and Bumblebee was not going to sit here and sulk about Sunstreaker of all mechs. Not when his hand still ached and he'd be getting his lecture from Ratchet tomorrow, no doubt, for Sunstreaker's broken cheek strut.

Of course, it was always possible Ratchet would give him a commendation for it, instead. Primus knew he'd threatened to do the same enough times.

The groan of the door sliding open made Bumblebee stiffen, sharpening his optic resolution to peer into the dimness. Maybe Ratchet had decided not to wait. Instead, he saw shining crimson and sighed, knowing exactly what was coming.

And it did, much to Bumblebee's dismay. "I want to apologize for my brother."

Bumblebee closed his optics for a moment, then opened them again and met Sideswipe's troubled ones. He waved both him and his apology away. "Sideswipe, if you apologized for your brother's every indiscretion, you would spend your existence doing nothing else. "

"True," Sideswipe said, tiredly. It didn't matter and Bumblebee knew it. Sideswipe would be there again, and again, apologizing for his brother and no amount of protest from any mech was going to stop him. "Next time, let me hit him first. I mean, he drives me crazy but," Sideswipe shrugged. "He's my brother."

"He's a fucking asshole," Bumblebee said, with bright sincerity and Sideswipe laughed, unoffended, and settled down to sit next to him. Some sunlight trickled in from gaps in the aluminum sheeting that made up the ceiling, mingling with the glow from their optics.

Sunstreaker was an ass, but Sideswipe had always been a good friend and Bumblebee was already relaxing when Sideswipe spoke again, softly, "He was right though, wasn't he. About the little human."

"Sideswipe," Bumblebee groaned then winced as his vocalizer squawked. Ratchet was still working out the glitches and Bee massaged his throat gingerly, almost flinching when a larger hand covered his own, coaxing it away. Sideswipe did have sensitive sensors in his hands and a little reluctantly, Bumblebee let him massage away the stiffness caused by new parts.

"Come on, you can tell me," Sideswipe coaxed, his touch shifting into something a little more…intimate. Bee gave him a startled look; they had played sometimes in their younger years, but that had been some time ago.

"I don't want to talk about it," Bumblebee grumbled, pulling away and giving his throat a pointed tap. Not that it would stop Sideswipe. Nothing short of a fist in the face would stop him when he was on a roll and Bumblebee's hand was still sore.

True to form, Sideswipe mused, "I never would have seen it in you. You've never shown interest in other species before. You always seemed to find them somewhat distasteful. What is it that's different about humans?"

"Perhaps they are merely more sentient than other species we've encountered," Bumblebee tried.

And failed. Sideswipe scoffed at that. "We've met other sentient species before.

If asked, Sideswipe would be the first to cheerfully admit that he wasn't equipped with the fastest processor off the production line. But he had his moments of brilliance and had he been an old human cartoon, a hundred-watt bulb would have been flashing over his head.

"Ah. It's not humans at all, it's _that _human," Sideswipe said, visibly amused.

"Let it go," Bee warned. He might as well have been venting static.

"I can see why you like him. Strong, smart. Even cute if you like that thing." Sideswipe jostled him with a hard elbow and Bumblebee winced. "Does he even know?"

"No," Bumblebee grated out, hating the harshness of his vocalizer but at least it was better than enforced silence. Sideswipe would ignore those protests until the return of Primus but at least Bee_could_protest. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"But you want him."

"It doesn't matter what I want," Bumblebee snapped. "He's human and he doesn't think of me like that! Let. It. Go!"

To his surprise, Sideswipe fell silent, the soft hum of their systems the only sound. Slowly, Bumblebee began to relax again and perhaps Sideswipe would leave now and let him get back to the bliss of what was left of his supposedly _solitary _confinement.

The light touch against his arm startled him and Bumblebee sighed aloud. He should've known better. One hand stroking him became two and Bumblebee was trying to think of a good way to say no.

"Sunstreaker might have been right about one thing," Sideswipe murmured into his audio receiver, his tone suggestive and his touch suddenly a lot more intimate, sliding down to stroke the sensitive sensors in Bee's fingertips.

Now he was struggling to think of a good _reason _to say no, it was certainly tempting, Sideswipe was undeniably attractive and he was…alone. So much more alone for being suddenly surrounded by his own kind and realizing that he wanted something else.

No, he was_ lonely _and it made his desire, his sudden need all the keener.

"Sideswipe—" Bumblebee said,_ ::Sideswipe.::_

"I could do that for you, Bee," very softly, against one audio receptor. "I don't mind."

"Do what…?" Bee started, confused, and near his outstretched foot, he saw the shimmering glow of an activated holographic generator. The shape coalesced slowly, and he could only watch as it took on familiar lines, formed a human body that he knew better than any other. Better than he should.

Bumblebee vented sharply and the only thing that kept him from slapping the small figure away was the knowledge that Sideswipe would_ feel _that pain.

He almost did it anyway and there was a chance that Sideswipe knew that because his hands went tight on Bumblebee's wrists, tight enough and strong enough that Bee would have to fight to get free.

"That is not funny," Bumblebee said, low and furious.

Dark brown eyes looked up at him and the uncertainty, the earnestness in them was like an obscenity. "This isn't a joke. Bee, you're my closest friend."

He stepped closer and a small, human hand touched his Bumblebee's leg, sliding along the edges of his armor. "I don't even know how we would do this, but I want to try."

"Sideswipe," Bee started, tightly, struggling against the hands holding him but Sideswipe's grip was firm.

"Shh, he's talking to you," Sideswipe scolded.

He had to give Sideswipe credit for one thing, Bee thought grimly. He was a convincing actor.

"If you don't want to, I'll go," Sam mumbled, no, not Sam, that was the problem. It wasn't him but it looked like him, seemed like him. Like everything Bumblebee had wanted, right there, and he could-

Bee closed his optics and made a choice. When he opened them again, he was opening eyes instead and his perception was in a new form. The world around him was enormous, his own body like staring up at Optimus . It was like that human book, Alice in Wonderland. Eat me, drink me, become me.

Only it was Sam who was really someone else, Sam who wasn't Sam, Sam who was a lie, or perhaps a gift, from an old friend. Sam, his Sam, no, not his, but he was looking at Bee with uncertain heat and when Bumblebee cupped his face in his hands, Sam closed his own eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Don't go," Bee murmured and then kissed him.

Soft lips, so soft, the faltering touch of a tongue against his own and Bumblebee had the distant thought to wonder just how _Sideswipe _of all mechs had learned to play at sweet naiveté. It was a thought easily shuffled aside, pushed to the back of his processors and buried. All too often humans thought they were being of pure logic, mistaking them as little more than an assembly of metal and gears, never realizing that they could imagine and dream.

That they could pretend.

Alice had followed a little white rabbit into her fantasy but Bumblebee's imagination craved something else.

"Sam," Bumblebee murmured, his voice sounding drowsy, thick with want. Sam made a low, moaning sound, deep in his chest and pulled Bee back in. Their teeth scraped almost painfully, and then Sam tilted his head properly, tipping his mouth into the kiss, his tongue slick against Bumblebee's.

Oh, that was lovely, sweetly eager, and Bumblebee caught the front of Sam's shirt in both hands without thinking, walking him backwards until his back was against the hard armor of Bee's thigh. If he wanted, he could split his perceptions, look down with his own optics and see them, feel the pressure of their bodies against him. But then he would feel Sideswipe still holding him and that would pull him out of this little fantasy. Instead, with faint regret Bee set that impulse aside, sliding his hands instead beneath Sam's shirt.

His skin was warm, silky and he could feel the muscle beneath flexing and shifting as Sam arched against him, the hot pant of his breath damp against Bee's mouth. His lips were redden, a little swollen and just the sight goaded Bumblebee in kissing them again, biting at his lower lip until Sam whimpered.

"Bee," A different voice from above them, startled, and Bumblebee ignored it, biting a path down Sam's jaw to his ear and closing his teeth over the soft lobe. Sam jerked and cried out, made Bee press into him hard, sliding one leg firmly between Sam's, felt the heavy heat of Sam's erection against his thigh. He hadn't done this to anyone, not any organic species but he knew how and he _wanted _this dream. He wanted Sam.

A flash of shocked, dark eyes as Bumblebee stepped back, yanking Sam down onto the hard concrete. Harder than he'd meant to but Sideswipe…no, Sam could take it, and his wince faded quickly. None of this could hurt them, either of them and if a little of Bee's frustrated anger seeped into his touch, well, he hadn't started this.

With a quick jerk, Bee pulled Sam's shirt roughly over his head before pushing him down, kissing him hard. He wanted this, had wanted it and felt Sam gasp into his mouth.

He pulled away long enough to whisper harshly, "Touch me."

When Sam only stared at him with those wide, startled eyes until Bee made an impatient sound and snatched up one hand in his own, pressing it to his chest. Too-cool fingers, Bee decided, absently, Sideswipe had set his temperature parameters a little low.

When he failed to move, only stared, Bee growled in frustration, yanking that captured hand down between his own legs and pressing their combined hands against his erection. A harsh groan escaped him, it felt good, better than he'd expected, truth be told, and he didn't mind taking a moment to focus, his own clothes disappearing and then he could wrap their hands around his cock, tightening his grip when Sam's hand faltered.

"Oh, that feels good," Bee groaned, and Sam's hand tightened on its own, one uncertain stroke, two, and then he was touching with more confidence, finding a rhythm. For just a moment, Bee allowed it, then he was fumbling at the waist of Sam's jeans, fighting against unfamiliar fastenings since Sideswipe didn't seem to want to give him the same benefit in clothing removal.

No, Bee reminded himself firmly. This was Sam and Sam's clothes had to be opened, pulled out of the way and down his legs, felt Sam's tremor of shock as Bumblebee abruptly flipped him over, pulling him up on his knees while Bee filled his hands with warm, bare skin. Perfect, he decided, his processors hazy with desire. Just like he'd seen in the occasional glimpse.

_and just how long had Sideswipe been planning this, gathering information, how long had he known…_

He looped an arm under Sam's hip and pulled him back into his lap, nuzzling between Sam's shoulders as he ghosted a hand down the boy's hip. If this were Sideswipe, if this were only a parcel of receptors and hardlight molded into a human form, Bee could just spread it out beneath him and take but this was Sam, his Sam. Bee nibbled against the sharp angle of his shoulder blade as he gathered up the tiny amount of lubricant in his own receptors, pushed it to his fingertips until it dripped in slick rivulets down to his wrist.

Sam made a low, desperate sound when Bee pressed his slippery fingers against him, circling, then pushing inside. No resistance, only tight heat and Sam was shuddering, burying his head into his folded arms. "Oh, Jesus," he moaned, his hips moving against Bee's thrusting fingers.

A startled sound of almost-protest came unexpectedly from behind him, Sideswipe shifting his weight, "Bumblebee—!"

"Don't stop," Sam begged, spreading his legs wider and pushing back. Primus, the way he looked, flushed and needing, fucking himself back on Bumblebee's fingers.

"I won't," Bee promised, a little recklessly, only to pull his fingers free. He ignored the doubled protesting cry from above and beneath him, taking himself in hand and nudged inside.

His first hard push inside met with sudden tension, Sam making a sharp, pained sound and Bee hesitated, ran one shaking hand down Sam's side, down his bare hip. Only to have Sam struggle against his stillness, trying to lean back into it.

"Don't stop," Sam begged, his voice cracking then shifting into a broken cry, his nails scratching against the hard concrete as Bumblebee obeyed, pressing in deep.

"Wait a second!" Sideswipe protested.

Bee ignored him, pressed a kiss into the middle of the sweat-slick back beneath him and felt Sam shudder, felt his own shaking as the tightness surrounding him eased in tiny increments, that strangling heat easing enough to let him move.

A large mech hand slapping down beside them shocked him to stillness and for the first time Bee looked up, blue optics glaring down at him, "This was not part of the deal, damn it, you're going to hurt him!"

Hurt…him?

Sam shook his head desperately, "He's not hurting me."

"Kid, I've been scanning you since we started this and he is hurting you. You were just supposed to kiss him, maybe feel him up a little! I did not sign on for this."

"It doesn't hurt," Sam insisted, squirming beneath him and Bee tightened his grip on the boy's hips, stilling him as he ran his own scans, the throb of a real heartbeat echoing through them.

Oh, Primus.

"Sam," he breathed, closing his eyes. And what could he say, what would make up for this. "Oh, Sam, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's great, just…could you move?" Sam said, almost a sob and Bumblebee realized his grip on Sam's hips was tight enough to force bruises into the pale skin. He shifted his grip, biting his lip against Sam's relieved sigh and instead wrapped an arm over Sam's shoulder, tipping his head back to press gentle, apologetic kisses against his ear, his jaw. And got an impatient squirm in response.

"Seriously, could you move?"

If his chuckle was a little weak, a little watery with relief, Sam didn't seem to notice. "Yes," Bumblebee murmured, slowly pulling out, back in. Sam was tight, brutally so, but he only made a low, moaning cry. The rock of his hips into Bee's thrusts was uncertain but eager and Sam spread his legs wider on his own, all but sprawled in Bumblebee's lap, trusting him to hold them upright.

He could, he did, but it meant he couldn't touch Sam. No, he's touching Sam everywhere except where Sam is touching himself, stroking his cock in time to Bee's hard thrusts and rolling his hips back into each one.

Sliding in hard, holding for a second before pulling out and again. Again. Until Sam was shaking, one hand tight on Bee's arm, his short nails digging in, and Bumblebee let out a sharp cry of his own as Sam clenched brutally tight around him. It was like an overload and it wasn't, hot wash of brilliant ecstasy without the familiar electric pulse but he could taste the salt of Sam's sweat, smell the thick, glossy scent of his come as it spilled on the concrete.

Bee managed to slide a trembling hand over Sam's, slicking it before bringing up to Sam's mouth and pressing a finger between his lips. Felt the boy's tremor of shock, the hesitant suction around his finger before Bumblebee pulled it free and licked it himself. Forced himself not to analyze it and only taste Sam.

It took every bit of his dwindling strength to keep them both from collapsing to the surely uncomfortable concrete. A weak chuckle from Sam, almost more vibration than sound before Sam said, "You're a little kinky, aren't you."

"Says the human who seduced me by pretending to be a mech in disguise?" Bumblebee murmured. There was a bare shoulder beneath his cheek and with a little effort, he managed to press a kiss against it.

They both jumped when a loud voice said above them, "Who was trying to seduce you?" Sideswipe said, a little peevishly. "Nice to know that if it _had _been me, you were going to throw me on the ground! Out of this entire compound, with sofas and tables and, I don't know, beds, you were going to frag me on a concrete floor?"

"Oh, come on, you could have stopped him...owww," Sam broke off, hissing, as Bee carefully pulled out. He rubbed Sam's hip apologetically.

Sideswipe didn't seem sympathetic. "Whatever. I'm going to go hang out with Sunstreaker. At least I _expect _him to throw me down."

With a last indignant huff, Sideswipe stormed out, shutting the door with a clang behind him. That left the two of them alone, very naked and yes, very much on a concrete floor.

"Sam-" Bumblebee started. Then faltered to a stop. He was older than Sam, much older, but never in his life had he been a situation anything close to this. He'd just fucked his best friend who had been posing as his other best friend, who...it was enough to give a mech a processor ache. Awkward was far too pale a word to describe this.

Sam gave him a lopsided smile. "You know, Sideswipe was right. They do have beds in this place."

The growing tension eased with a near audible pop and Bee smiled back, stroking Sam's cheek lightly and watched him lean into the touch, his eyes darkening. "They do," Bee agreed, leaning in to kiss him, to kiss Sam, this time.

This was his rabbit hole, after all. Might as well fall in deep.

**finis**


	2. Looking Glass

**Title:** Looking Glass

**Author:** Keelywolfe**  
****Pairing(s):** Sunstreaker/Sideswipe  
**Warning(s):** I'm going to put in for **slight dub-con**, here. The twins play rough. Also sticky, because that's where this went.

**Summary: **Direct sequel to Wonderland. Sunstreaker is not good at sharing his toys.

* * *

There was a very specific reason that one of Prowl's favorite punishments was solitary confinement.

It worked.

For all that mechs could survive for centuries on their own if need be, they didn't exactly _like _it and the knowledge that other 'bots were nearby but inaccessible due to punishment was unbearable to the type of mech who was likely to earn a punishment, and as such, it was usually quite effective.

Usually.

There were, of course, exception to every rule. Sideswipe certainly suffered in solitary, probably even more than most due to his bond with his twin, but he still ended up with it twice as much as any other mech. Speaking of his twin, Sunstreaker was another exemption but for a different reason. Solitary was completely ineffective as a punishment for him because he didn't care if he was alone or not. Since no one had managed to invent a punishment that worked on that particular troublemaker, and not for lack of trying, it was generally considered more of a way to give the other Autobots a few hours of peace away from him. Not that anyone minded.

Well, one mech minded and Prowl turned a blind optic to the glimpse of red he saw creeping into the storage shed that was serving for Sunstreaker's solitary confinement. Sideswipe was the only one suffering from his brother's absence and since Prowl was well aware that Sunstreaker never attempted the reverse when Sideswipe was confined, he would allow this.

So long as they were _quiet_. There were a few rules that had to be maintained, after all.

* * *

Carefully, Sideswipe crept through the various boxes of supplies, following the echoing call of his brother's presence. Far in the back of the supply warehouse, he found his brother sitting, leaning against a wall with his optics shuttered. The brilliant gloss of his armor was muted in the dim light, reminiscent of the mech Sideswipe had just stormed away from, a comparison that Sideswipe kept very firmly to himself since comparing Sunstreaker's appearance to Bumblebee's was a good way to get some painful dents.

Sunstreaker onlined his optics, cycling them once before looking up at Sideswipe, his mouth plates curving into a mocking smirk. "Miss me already?"

"Always, Sunshine," Sideswipe snorted, ignoring his brother's frown. "Mission accomplished and I am ready for some downtime."

"Can I assume that it worked?" Coolly amused. His cheek strut was still broken which meant Ratchet was pissed off though whether it was with Sunstreaker or just his normal bad temper was anyone's guess. With one gentle finger, Sideswipe touched it, felt the unevenness over what should have been smooth plating. It had been Sunstreaker's idea to get Bumblebee into solitary confinement and he'd known exactly how to do it, too, just the right way to piss off the other mech to the point he'd come to blows. Sideswipe had no idea if Bumblebee's little human had been aware of just who he was asking to help him with his little plan but the fact that Sunstreaker had been _agreeable_to them helping had been more than a little shocking.

Not that Sideswipe would have turned Sam away, not when all he wanted was exactly what Bumblebee did, and Bumblebee was a good enough friend to Sideswipe that he wanted to see the mech happy. Sunstreaker on the other hand…well, maybe Bumblebee really had been annoying him and he was hoping the human would keep him distracted. It was as good a guess as any.

The plan they had come up with had been simple enough; pretend to form a holo and let Sam get in close to Bumblebee so they could admit their feelings for each other. It'd been going perfectly, too, until Bumblebee had gone off-script. Well, that just proved why Sideswipe was a fighter and not a tactician. Although it was a shame more of his plans didn't degenerate into desperate fragging, the war would be over by now if it did…

He only realized he was still stroking Sunstreaker's broken cheek strut when his brother swatted his hand away impatiently. "Well? Did it work or not?"

"Yeah, it worked," Sideswipe grumbled. "Almost too well. When you said he should bend the little human over, I didn't think he'd take you literally."

"Did he?" Sunstreaker gave him a look of genuine surprise.

"Oh, yeah. I'll show you a vid of it later," Sideswipe flopped down on the floor next to his brother with a loud clatter of armor against the concrete floor, curling up against his side. A moment later, he felt a soft touch on his side, strong, knowing fingers rubbing at his sore joints and Sideswipe sighed in contentment.

"I'm sure it was quite a sight, but I think you can spare me the visual," Sunstreaker said, bemused. "I wouldn't have thought the little glitch had it in him. I was rather expecting that they'd spend the next few months making sappy eyes at each other and holding hands."

"They might've if he'd actually known it was the human," Sideswipe said, sleepily. "Poor thing was wound so tight he didn't even realize it wasn't me until he had the kid naked and pinned." He chuckled. "If I hadn't spoken up he might never have realized. That wouldn't have been awkward at all."

Already half into recharge, it took Sideswipe a moment to realize that Sunstreaker's hand had stilled, resting on his shoulder.

"Sunny?" Sideswipe slit open one of his optics, craning his head to look over his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"He thought it was you?" Carefully neutral and that was what woke him up. Sunny was many things but neutral wasn't one of them. He was surly, loud, antagonistic, and all around a pain in the ass for everyone, including Sideswipe, but he was not neutral.

"Yeah," Sideswipe said, trying for a nonchalant laugh. "Bee was pretty…um…"

His hand tightened on Sideswipe's shoulder, hard enough that Sideswipe winced, felt metal denting under his brother's grip. What the…oh. There was one other adjective that occasionally described Sunny pretty well; _jealous_.

Pit slag. This was an unexpected development. They'd both known there would probably be a little kissing and maybe a little groping involved with The Plan, but apparently, Sunstreaker hadn't factored in naked and sex, and _this_time, for whatever fragging reason, it was setting him off.

There was just no telling with Sunstreaker. For all that Sideswipe knew his brother in intimate detail, for all that they shared a spark, that he could feel sharp surges in emotion that slipped through their link. For all that, trying to predict Sunstreaker's reactions were like trying to predict the weather on this little backwater planet. For all Sideswipe knew, somewhere a butterfly was fluttering its wings and sending the oxygen levels up .001% and what might have only amused Sunstreaker yesterday was now popping sharp warnings into Sideswipe's HUD that cold fury was seeping through their bond.

Not that he didn't appreciate the warnings but just once, he'd like for them to be in time for him to _do_something about it. The sudden feel of cold concrete against his faceplate, his arm wrenched painfully behind his back told him that it wouldn't be this time. Sunstreaker's weight was solid on top of him, straddling him and his grip on Sideswipe's wrist was incapacitating unless he wanted Sunstreaker to take his arm off at the shoulder. Somehow, he doubted Ratchet would be amused by that.

"Sunny—" Sideswipe started, biting it off too late, as his brother wrenched up on his arm hard enough that a redline warning flashed in his vision. Punishment for the nickname that his brother occasionally tolerated but always, always hated, and he _knew_ better than this. They hadn't been planetside long enough, he hadn't adjusted to being around so many other mechs. Neither of them had. Sunstreaker had been coolly amused at the idea of helping the little human when he'd _asked_. He certainly wasn't anything as mild as amused now.

Sideswipe couldn't get free but it didn't stop him from trying. Desperately, he thrashed against his brother's hold, trying to get free. It was useless; Sunstreaker was as heavy as he was, even without his brutal grip on Sideswipe's wrist, and he only rode the shift of Sideswipe's body easily, rising up on his knees before knocking him back down, hard enough that his vision frizzed with white static.

That was all it took. Sideswipe gave in, sagging against the cement that was rapidly warming against him, his vents kicking up little clouds of dust.

"Oh, are we not going to play?" Sunstreaker murmured against his audial sensor. Sideswipe didn't reply, lying still and silent even as Sunstreaker shifted his weight back, one knee pressing into the space between Sideswipe's legs, parting them. He pushed his leg up roughly, making enough room to kneel between them. "Prowl would come if you commed him. I bet he'd do more than give me a few hour of solitude if you called, begged him for help. He could come in and see you like this, spread out beneath me."

Sideswipe said nothing, shuttered his optics and took a sharp vent of cooling air against the surge of heat that rose in him at his brother's words, again, clinging desperately to any amount of control.

He felt his brother's silent chuckle through their link, like a mental caress, and that more than anything eased Sideswipe. Amused Sunstreaker was much, much safer. "Do we like that idea?"

"Are you going to hurt me if I say yes?" Sideswipe managed, warily.

"Oh, pretty, I never hurt you," Sunstreaker chuckled, cutting off his brother's wild protest with, "Not any more than you like me to." His grip on Sideswipe's wrist loosened, enough that he could pull free if he wanted. "I'll prove it. I'll let you go, if you want."

If he wanted. Did he want? His shoulder joints were aching from the pressure, warnings scrolling through his vision begging him to pull away while he had the chance but there were other things he could feel. His brother snugging his hips against the plate covering his valve, the hot, slick pressure of his brother's spike against him, leaving smears of lubricant as Sunstreaker rubbed against him, like he was trying to push right through the thin metal.

"Come on, _brother_," Sunstreaker panted, stroking his free hand viciously down Sideswipe's side, armor shrieking as his fingers gouged out curls of paint. "What do you want? I'll let you go, if that's what you want."

He would, he could, Sunstreaker could be as carelessly indifferent as he was possessive and in the end, it was Sideswipe who was always clinging in desperate helplessness.

If he enhanced his audial receptors, Sideswipe would be able to hear other mechs around them. Hear them talking and laughing together with the humans, the sweetness of their normalcy. He could hear them, if he tried, while he lay here with his brother between his legs, lubricants slicking down the inside of his thighs while Sunstreaker rubbed against him. He could stand up and join them, leave Sunstreaker here in his solitary confinement and Sideswipe could walk out and enjoy the rare ordinariness of not being in battle, of being around friends. He could choose that…

No. From the beginning of his existence, he'd never had a choice at all.

His vocalizer was edged with ragged need as Sideswipe moaned and shifted, pushing his hips up even as he snapped open his valve cover. He barely felt the thin squirming sensation of triumph slick through their bond as Sunstreaker was abruptly pushing into him, the disconcerting mixture of pleasure and a startling throb of pain through his sensors as he was so suddenly spread wide, Sunstreaker never hesitating as he forced his way past any nervous resistance.

"Perfect," Sunstreaker's voice was a mirror of his own, ragged with want, a growl vibrating through him as he filled his brother with his spike, stretching the slick sheath of his valve with one hard stroke. Whether he meant being inside his brother or just being _with _his brother was anyone's guess, his hands moving with unsteady familiarity over Sideswipe before settling on his hips. One hand squirmed under Sideswipe, dragging his hips up and the sudden change in angle made them both gasp, identical gusts of air as Sunstreaker slid in so much deeper. And stayed, holding maddeningly still until Sideswipe squirmed against him in mute protest, begging silently for him to move.

His hand was free, Sideswipe realized hazily, still behind his back but Sunstreaker had long since let him go and with a whimper of aching pain, Sideswipe drew his arm stiffly down, letting it slide beneath him even as his strained joints sent wild pulses of pain through him. Awkwardly, Sideswipe braced his weight on his hands, trying to rock backwards, trying to make Sunstreaker move. His brother's grip on his hips was unyielding, holding him still even as their mingled lubricants trailed slickly down his thighs.

"Sideswipe," Sharply, cutting through the haze of his want. "What do you _want _from me?"

_Everything_, he couldn't say. Anything. Gurgling little cries seemed to be the only sound he was capable of. One sharp, punishing thrust that dragged a near shriek from him before Sunstreaker stilled again.

"Tell me!" Sunstreaker snarled. "Say it!"

_I can't_, a bare whimper, through their bond.

"Yes, you can, you will." Slowly, slowly, Sunstreaker withdrew, hesitating with just the tip of his spike still inside Sideswipe's valve. A threat, a goad, it didn't matter. Words forced their way through Sideswipe's vocalizer, a thin whisper of sound.

"Take me!"

It was enough. Sunstreaker's snarl was nearly feral and Sideswipe could only try to brace himself against the concrete, felt as it flaked away in gritty rubble beneath the pressure of his fingers as Sunstreaker pushed into him. One brutal thrust, another, his frenzied rhythm a primal mix of desperation and drawn-out need, and Sideswipe _still_couldn't move, spread out beneath his brother as Sunstreaker bore into him with maddening ferocity.

Overload came with the abruptness of a lightning strike, every joint in his body locking as the electrical sweep of it crackled between them and through their link, Sideswipe felt the shock of it roll over Sunstreaker, a sharp, brilliant echo between them that doubled, trebled, amplified by each surge until Sideswipe's vision shorted to black and nothingness.

It only took him moments to reboot but it was long enough that Sideswipe could feel that Sunstreaker had cleaned him off, his panel closed and the splatters of their lubricants wiped away. It took him longer to realize that Sunstreaker was still touching him and Sideswipe onlined his optics almost warily, watching his brother gently brush away the crushed concrete dusting his knuckles. The floor was a wreck, he realized with resignation and it didn't take two guesses to know who would be repairing it.

Sunstreaker never paused, his touch unbearably gentle in the aftermath of his...whatever it was. Temper tantrum seemed improperly juvenile. More like an unsettlingly brief touch of insanity and this tenderness after was terribly familiar was well. A silent almost-apology as he polished away what scratches he could. A few were too deep and would have to wait for his auto-repair and in the meantime, Sideswipe knew he'd be enduring the pitying looks of his friends who knew better than to ask what had happened.

If only they knew the truth...he had a feeling their looks would be a lot less pity and a lot more horrified disbelief if they ever found out how eager he was to beg for each and every scratch.

Eh. Sideswipe had survived worse.

He hissed in startled pain when Sunstreaker dug into the strained joints of his shoulder, then went limp with relief as the pain eased. Not half-bad at repairs, his brother. If only he'd stop causing half of them-

"You would have let him?" Sunstreaker asked, so softly, and Sideswipe vented a sigh. No need to ask who Sunstreaker meant.

"Maybe," he admitted, and he might take a beating for his honesty but it was true. Bumblebee was attractive and kind and strong and...and he'd pinned his little human down with shocking aggressiveness that had pinged every sensor Sideswipe had with a sharp tingle of lust. If it had been him, even as a holo, if he'd been pinned down, Sideswipe didn't really think the word 'no' would have come up in conversation. Or any words at all beyond 'more' and 'please'.

It was hard not to cringe but to his surprise, Sunstreaker's touch never changed, still gentle as he soothed every tiny hurt he'd caused. His only reply to Sideswipe's confession was a noncommittal hum. Whatever jealous surge he'd had seemed to have been soothed for the moment and cautiously, Sideswipe let himself relax nearly into recharge, opening the bond between them wide as he basked in his brother's brief contentment, the easy resonance of their split spark. Take what you can, when you can, and frag the consequences, that was their motto.

It'd worked for them so far.

Barely, Sideswipe opened his optics and watched his brother, watched his aberrant tenderness. Twins in spark and not in metal, no mirror image, was Sunstreaker, but sometimes Sideswipe could see flashes of himself in his twin. His darker image, his looking glass self, hiding himself in armor the color of the Earth's sun.

-fin


End file.
